1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing technology for vehicles and a control technology for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle is equipped with sensors to sense a foreign object existing in front of the vehicle, in a lateral side of the vehicle, and behind the vehicle.
The sensors are essential to execute a passive operation that provides a driver with information associated with an object existing in a blind spot that is not shown from a driver's seat, and to execute an active operation that informs a user of collision risk and further prevents or avoids an accident that may inevitably occur.
Also, in addition to the active operation that prevents or avoids an accident, the sensors are used for a driving assistance system (DAS) which provides convenience to the drivers, for example, a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), a lane change assist system, a smart cruise control system (SCCS), and the like.
However, to completely execute the above described active operation, the sensors that are installed in a vehicle to sense a foreign object need to actively operate by taking the road environment into consideration.
Alternatively, to completely execute the above described active operation, a threshold distance that determines an operation needs to actively change by taking the road environment into consideration.
However, when a vehicle drives through an alley where a parked vehicle exists in a wayside, an existing sensing technology for vehicles and an existing control technology for vehicles may determine that there is a collision risk due to the parked vehicle even though there is no actual collision risk, and the above described driving assistance system may operate, which is a drawback.